<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【最王】龙鳞 Dragon Scale by KittyGiovanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393272">【最王】龙鳞 Dragon Scale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna'>KittyGiovanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《龙鳞》系列 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是Seraph丶绘羽的生贺文！啾啾贴贴<br/>关键词：恶魔 月光 游戏<br/>关键词来源：陌兮（感谢供梗）</p><p>“龙有逆鳞，狼有暗刺，触之必怒，窥之必死。”</p><p>普通人类最原终一的平静生活突然被打破，接着非常不情愿地踏上了屠龙的冒险征途。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《龙鳞》系列 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【最王】龙鳞 Dragon Scale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphhuiyu/gifts">Seraphhuiyu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※包含很强的春川魔姬个人/百春向内容，因为我爱她</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一.</p><p>这个世界充满了魅力。</p><p>世界的中心是希望山脉，这条绵长又历史悠久的山脉包罗万象，几乎承载了世界上一半的资源、人口和文化知识。这里没有种族歧视的概念，人类、精灵、兽人、天使、恶魔…希望山脉似乎有着让所有生灵和平共处的魔力，可谓是最理想的天堂。无数天资聪颖的才能持有者从这条山脉中诞生，然后走向世界，成为所有种族共同的希望。</p><p>和平，宁静，平淡，安详，这就是希望山脉，也是坐落于希望山脉脚下的才囚村里的生活写照。当清晨的第一道曙光亮起时，整个才囚村会被染上一层金色的光辉，连同村边的湖畔一起镀上温暖的晨曦，宛如静待涅槃般神圣。传说在夜晚时分，会有塞壬坐在水中的礁石上吟唱悠扬的钢琴曲，但只有一位热爱冒险的先知确实见到过那位海妖小姐…</p><p>那些美丽的传奇暂且不谈，毕竟故事的主角只是个普通人类。他和千千万万普通人类一样，深深地感谢并崇敬着为脆弱的人类提供保护的这片希望山脉，并且非常享受在才囚村的生活。</p><p>最原终一已经在这个充满魅力的希望的世界生活了十六年。</p><p> </p><p>然而就在今天，最原终一平静的生活里闯入了两个不速之客。那位名彻大陆的龙骑士百田解斗风风火火地闯进了才囚村，在无比准确地找到了他的房间后，二话不说就是一顿猛摇他房间门口的风铃。</p><p>“终一！跟我们去屠龙吧！”</p><p>？？</p><p>最原愣愣地打开门，他有种被明星微服私访的感觉。一开始他听到亲昵的“终一”称呼时还以为是叔父终于回到了才囚村，但打开门后才发现面前站着的人他根本不认识…不，说不认识未免有些不妥，准确来说，最原终一只在吟游诗人口中或者茶馆的八卦消息里听说过这个近乎传奇的人物。</p><p>历史上第一个伪造年龄参加龙骑士的考核的人，虽然被发现揭穿，但还是以惊人的实力取得了龙骑士文书，一时间轰动了大陆。吟游诗人或茶馆的说书先生每次讲到这里，都要反复强调一番百田解斗极具特征的地方：“从来没见过谁会在头发上抹那么多史莱姆胶！如果哪天你见到一个青年的头发光滑又闪亮，并且直直地刺向天空，尖锐得在睡觉的时候似乎会把枕头扎破…那一定就是名彻大陆的百田解斗。”</p><p>…</p><p>最原打量了一下面前的人的头发，发现那些吟游诗人和说书先生描述得一点都不夸张。百田看他在门口愣着不动，于是又重复了一遍：“终一，和我们去屠龙吧！”</p><p>最原这次反应过来了，他指了指自己：“我？”</p><p>“对啊，你快点去吃早饭，然后我们上路，差不多四天就能到…”</p><p>“等…我不吃早饭的，而且你先等一下。”最原不得不打断：“我们今天是第一次见面吧？而且突然就说去屠龙…我是个普通人类啊！这么危险的事情…”</p><p>“放心，我们有牧师！”</p><p>牧师？最原疑惑地向百田身后看去，一个束着棕黑色双马尾的少女不声不响地站在那里。她披着一件有些肥大且相当不合气质的白色长袍，正提着手里的十字架，冷冷地看着最原。</p><p>“牧师…？”最原的视线在她身上走了两个来回，眼皮狠狠地跳了跳。比起吟唱小治愈术，她给人的感觉更像下一秒就会把十字架狠狠敲到自己头上…</p><p>百田指了指她头上悬浮着的淡金色光环：“是啊，春姬的种族是神圣天使，成为牧师并不奇怪吧？”</p><p>如此自然的应答不禁让最原瞠目结舌，被百田称为春姬的少女先他一步开口：“百田，我们和最原是初次见面，要不要跟他说一下情况？”</p><p>“哦对，我都忘记这回事了。”百田恍然大悟：“我是龙骑士百田解斗，她是牧师春川魔姬，终一，我们需要你陪我们拿到龙鳞。”</p><p>最原等着听他的下文，但片刻后他才意识到刚刚那句话已经是百田的全部解释内容。对方一脸理所当然地看着他，真诚得就好像屠龙本来就是最原的任务。</p><p>“呃？但是原因呢？而且为什么会选上我？屠龙什么的…去找狂战士或者魔法师之类的人合作比较合适吧？”最原下意识地关上了一截房门：“相比之下，我只是个普通人类…”</p><p>百田和春川对视一眼，随后春川叹了口气：“因为我们信得过你，就算你是普通人类也没关系。而且我们更希望你能和我们一起出发…”</p><p>这两个人根本就没有解释清楚吧！最原头疼地揉了揉眉心：“抱歉，对我来说这不是可以随便就能做的决定…龙是传说中的生物，强大又神秘，我绝对不会冒这个险。”</p><p>“我们也很担心你会受到危险啊，但有些副本至少三人才能开…”百田嘀咕了一句，又摇摇头：“不过我这么说，终一应该也不理解吧。总之，快点收拾一下跟我们上路，这样满月之前就能到达龙的巢穴了！”</p><p>“嗯，我们计算过路程，最多只要四天就可以到。”</p><p>望着面前这两个人无比认真的模样，最原变得稍微严肃了一些。他打开房门：“抱歉，我不知道你们为什么会找到我，但对我来说今天只是初次和你们见面…不，总之，我不可能随便就去送死。”</p><p>春川言简意赅：“我是牧师，你死不了。”</p><p>“…我不是这个意思。”最原的话语有点苍白。他觉得和面前的两个人说不通道理：“你们为什么要屠龙？又没有通缉令。”</p><p>“真是的…一开始就说了，是为了拿到龙鳞，终一你跟我们来就知道了。”</p><p>真难摆脱…</p><p>似乎看穿了最原的犹豫不决，春川提着十字架走过来。她将手里的木质十字架在门框间卡住，抱臂站在门外：“收拾一下，我们就在这里等你。”</p><p>“啊？？可我还没答应…”</p><p>春川乜他一眼：“你想被杀吗？”</p><p>…这个人怎么当上的牧师啊！！最原只得暂且应下，然后怏怏地走到屋子里，抄起储物戒指收拾东西。</p><p> </p><p>二.</p><p>一个人拗不过两个人，平平无奇普通人最原终一被迫踏上旅程。百田一路上扯着他天南地北的聊天，最原只得硬着头皮承受这份过于自来熟的热情。与百田的积极相反，春川只是沉默地跟在两人身后，比起需要保护的牧师，更像是队伍里断后的守卫。她从背后投来的视线让最原非常不适应，几次想逃跑也没有机会。</p><p>有的时候三人停下休息，百田和春川会聚到一起偷偷商量什么事情。最原一开始抱着看热闹的心态偷听了一下，但两人讲的都是一些他听不懂的词，比如“副本入口”“大地图”“BUG”等，最原听得一头雾水，感觉和他们根本不是一个世界的人。</p><p>第一天就这么平安地过去了，但在入夜时分，春川和百田似乎起了一些分歧。</p><p>“为什么还没有到城镇？”春川站在悬崖上，眯起眼睛远眺：“这里应该已经进入贾巴沃克王国的范围了吧？但我连一点城市的迹象都看不到。”</p><p>“不可能，我确实是严格按照地图走的啊…”百田翻了翻手里的黄皮地图：“定位自动寻路总不会是假的吧…”</p><p>最原背靠在一块大石头上，和他们保持着一定距离。他摩挲着手上的储物戒指，暗道幸亏带了铺盖出门，这两个人果然不太靠谱。于是他主动提议干脆就地露营，正好刚刚走过的森林里有一片空地。</p><p>听到最原的建议，春川看了一眼百田：“这里不是安全区。”</p><p>安全区…又是一个没听过的新鲜词汇。最原虽然不理解，但还是解释道：“这片森林里应该没有野兽，我们刚刚穿过森林时遇到了很多夜间出没的小动物，它们似乎不是很怕人，而且也没有刻意掩藏自己的行踪，我认为这里应该没有能威胁到它们的存在…啊，抱歉！突然说了这么多…”</p><p>因为最原的一席话而有点发怔的百田率先回过神来，他从地上起身，拍了拍鳞甲上的灰尘：“终一说的有道理，那我们今天就先露营吧。”</p><p>“啊，但是我刚刚说的也只是推理…”最原匆忙否定自己的推论：“我并没有真正在野外生存过，这只是基于理论的推测…”</p><p>“我们相信你。”百田朝他眨了眨眼：“而且就算真的有野兽，我和春姬也会保护你的。”</p><p>春川点了点头，她难得地对最原微笑了一下。</p><p> </p><p>篝火很快点燃，最原从林中捡了一堆枯枝回来时，百田和春川已经搭好了三顶帐篷。看着最原惊讶的表情，百田清了清嗓子解释：“帐篷和里面的床铺都是事先准备好的生活用品，耐久值是满…不，应该说，是全新的，从来没有人用过。总之，终一你自便就好。”</p><p>“…谢谢。”最原内心复杂地接受了他们的好意。</p><p>“早点休息吧。”春川拨弄着篝火，淡淡地看了最原一眼：“明早起来还要继续赶路，我不会净化类的法术，所以别想着我能帮你解除疲惫。”</p><p>最原苦笑着钻进了帐篷。他在地铺上静静地躺了一会，盯着打在帐篷面上的摇曳火光。不知过了多久，一个拎着十字架的身影绕过火堆，从他眼前走过。最原挽留地注视着帐篷上跳跃的火焰，那温暖明亮的金色光芒一点点小了下去，直至熄灭。在火焰轻微的噼里啪啦声完全消失后，最原才觉得周围安静得吓人。他在黑暗中翻了个身，发现自己完全睡不着。</p><p>…</p><p>最原无奈地掀开了帐篷。他不知道现在是几点，但从百田帐篷里若有若无的呼噜声听起来，似乎已经到了后半夜。森林里又冷又暗，最原搓了搓手，决定先去散散心。</p><p>驻扎的地方距离悬崖很近，森林里有一条百田做过记号的小路。最原一边哈着气一边搓着双臂，沿着那条小径走向悬崖。深夜森林里的露水很浓，湿润的雾气附着在最原的头发和睫毛上，将金眸浸出了几分潋滟的光芒。面容清秀的少年行走在惨白的月光当中，宛如在荆棘里迷失方向的神明。</p><p>最原走到悬崖边，在沙地上盘腿坐下，舒服地仰起头，看着天上的月亮。高处冰凉的气流钻进他的裤脚和袖口，使本来就没多少睡意的最原终一彻底打起了精神。他顺着寒冷的空气做了几个深呼吸，闭上眼睛，惬意地享受着被满天繁星包围的感觉。就好像回到了才囚村，在冬天放晴的晚上端着热腾腾的豆腐汤，坐在门口的藤椅上，望着月朗星明的天空，耳畔是唱诗班悠扬的歌声…</p><p>最原似乎真的听到了吟诵赞美诗的声音。孩子气的声线轻轻地哼唱着悦耳的旋律，俏皮又淘气的尾音向上扬起，带着点迫不及待的感觉，似乎在拼命吸引最原的注意力…</p><p>嗯？？</p><p>最原突然意识到他听到的哼歌声并不是臆想中的幻觉，那也不是什么赞美诗，而是一首跑调的流行舞曲。大半夜的在悬崖上听到这样的声音实在非常吓人，最原急忙起身，一转头就看到了坐在不远处石头上的那个捣蛋鬼。</p><p>“嗨，最原酱~”</p><p>他沐浴在月光下，正百无聊赖地翘着双脚，仿佛和最原的搭话只是一时兴起。他的头上正戴着一顶军帽，黑色的帽檐镶着一圈暗金色的边，遮住了半张脸。长而厚重的立领斗篷垂在身后，从石头上搭下一截下摆，随着夜风轻轻飘动。</p><p>“呃？！”</p><p>见到对方慌张地倒退两步，坐在石头上的人禁不住笑了起来，随后从坐着的地方一跃而下，跳下的落点刚好堵在最原回到林中的小径入口。</p><p>“…你是谁？”</p><p>虽然很想顺便在意一下刚刚那个奇怪的称呼…但今天从一大早开始遇到的怪事就已经够多了，这个地方就先忽略掉吧。</p><p>“居然问我是谁…”那个人咀嚼了一遍最原的问题，貌似有点委屈：“我其实是最原酱昨天放生的田螺，现在要回到这里报恩啦。”</p><p>“什么…我昨天没有放生田螺，而且那是个神话故事的情节吧？”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻，果然被识破了，其实我是个恶魔哦——”</p><p>他将帽檐向上抬了抬，真实的面容暴露在月色下。白皙的肤色如同透明的琉璃，紫色的眼眸微微弯起，带着无比愉快的笑意。这次他朝着最原走来时，后者没有躲开。</p><p>“…最原酱？眼神发直，想什么呢？”</p><p>小恶魔抬起手，在最原眼前挥了挥。他这才回过神，警惕地后退两步：“你…你来干什么？”</p><p>“如果我告诉你，就没有悬念啦。”小恶魔轻快地笑着，在原地转了一圈：“话说回来，最原酱在这个世界玩得开心吗？”</p><p>“…你等一下，你来找我，到底是想…”</p><p>一根手指倏然压到了唇上，最原的问题不得不就此打住。小恶魔神秘兮兮地朝他“嘘”了一声：“我劝你最好小声一点，这附近可是埋伏着我的很多手下哦…？如果你声音这么大，林子里的小百田和小春川可是会被杀掉…”</p><p>最原一惊，但还没等他表态，小恶魔似乎突然想到了什么，悻悻地放下压在他唇上的手指：“啊，我忘记了，你们今天是初次见面呢。这么说的话，拿那两个人来威胁似乎没什么用…”</p><p>“…不，你到底…”</p><p>“那我们换个话题好啦，最原酱要不要猜猜看我是哪种类型的恶魔？”</p><p>“呃？”话题转变得过于猝不及防，最原只好先顺着对方的思路走下去：“…你刚刚说这附近埋伏着很多手下，所以我猜测是高阶恶魔？掌管并操控着很多使魔…这是你们的天赋吧。但是，这附近埋伏着很多人到底是怎么回事？”</p><p>这是很严重的生命威胁，即便小恶魔说起这件事时轻松得就像饭后闲谈一样，最原也实在无法忽视不管。不过小恶魔只是抬起脸，自动过滤了最原的疑问：“猜中了~我就是高阶恶魔，是恶魔的领主，足足掌管着一万多只使魔哦！”</p><p>“一万多只？！”最原吓了一跳，但他很快就发现了不对劲的地方：“不可能有人和那么多只使魔签订契约吧？如果真的有一万多只，那你早就变成传说在大陆上散布开了…”</p><p>“什么嘛，不愧是在这个世界里生活了十六年的人，这都瞒不过你！”</p><p>最原语塞，看着小恶魔一脸无所谓的表情，他现在开始不确定这附近是不是真的有人在埋伏了。</p><p>“最原酱生活的村子旁边是不是有一条河流？”</p><p>“准确来说应该是湖…通向海洋。”</p><p>“湖？”小恶魔眨了眨眼，似乎想到了有趣的事情：“如果你想跟小春川搞好关系的话，记得问她对冬天的湖畔有什么看法哦。如果想跟她情同手足的话，还可以问她对于冬天早上的湖畔有什么看法…”</p><p>“你等一下…这都什么乱七八糟的。”最原不得不让他先打住：“先回答我的问题：你到底是谁？”</p><p>“我当然是高贵的恶魔领主——”小恶魔捏住自己的帽檐，潇洒地将披风向后甩开。就在最原以为他的下一句话会说出姓名时，小恶魔话锋一转：“——所以最原酱不配知道我的名字呢，毕竟你只是个…”</p><p>小恶魔伸出手，涂着紫色指甲油的手指随着说话的频率，一下一下地点在最原的胸口：“普、通、人、类。咦？”</p><p>他的动作似乎停顿了一下，但在最原的视角却只能看到一顶宽大的军帽，帽檐遮住了小恶魔的表情，只有那道暗金色的镶边在月光下反射出金属的质感。</p><p>“喂…不是吧？”</p><p>小恶魔突然抓住了最原的衣襟，在他的胸口仔细地嗅闻起来。柔软的鼻尖在胸前的布料上蹭来蹭去，最原有些不知所措地举起双手，站在原地不敢动。</p><p>“最原酱？！”</p><p>小恶魔一边叫着最原的名字，一边蛮不讲理地将他推到了地上。突然被扑倒的最原甚至顾不上跌坐在地的疼痛，他大脑里一片空白，怔怔地看着跨坐在自己腰间的小恶魔，磕磕巴巴地开口：“怎、怎么了？”</p><p>“果然有事情瞒着我啊！”小恶魔似乎有点埋怨地摇了摇手中揪着的最原的衣襟：“不过这样我就放心了，最原酱一点都没变。”</p><p>虽然这个小恶魔一直说着不着边际的话，但他笑起来的时候确实很可爱…最原盯着他笑颜里的两颗犬齿，觉得有些熟悉，但又不像是自己在书上读到过的哪种恶魔…</p><p>“最原酱怎么了？眼神又在发直，我就那么好看吗？”</p><p>“呃！？”内心的想法被点破，最原变得手忙脚乱：“没，我只是…”</p><p>“嘻嘻，不过我才不会喜欢这样纯情又坦率的最原酱。”小恶魔说着，从最原的腰上站起来，理了理身后的斗篷：“那今天就先这样，我走啦~！”</p><p>“啊，等一下！”最原急忙起身：“你到底是…”</p><p>“想再次跟我见面的话，就等到明天晚上吧。”小恶魔跳上石头，不忘了转身嘱托一句：“记得不要让小百田和小春川知道哦！”</p><p> </p><p>三.</p><p>最原终一第二天的状态明显不佳，春川对他吃早饭迟到又冻感冒的表现非常不满。当最原为了缓和气氛，并且试探着和她拉近关系而问出“对冬天早上的湖畔有什么看法”时，春川显然愣了一下，接着她身后的马尾就像脱离了自然法则般，愤怒地在空中飘浮起来。</p><p>“你想被杀吗？”</p><p>最原吓得瑟缩到百田身后，当时他脑子里已经构想出了自己的死相，估计会被那个十字架砸得血肉模糊然后丢进山洞里当龙的诱饵…</p><p>“真是的，这种问题你从哪里学来的啊！”百田安抚了一顿春川后才来责备最原：“你难道不知道春姬最讨厌的东西吗…虽然你确实不知道，但是对春姬问出刚才那个问题，实在非常失礼…”</p><p>在百田语重心长地跟最原讲了一遍来龙去脉后，他才发现完全中了那个小恶魔的奸计。但联想到小恶魔昨晚临走前的话，最原只能自己憋屈地背起黑锅。</p><p>惹谁都不可以惹牧师，最原很快就彻悟了这个真谛。途中他们翻过一座山时似乎恰巧经过了百田这两天一直念叨的“副本入口”，最原还没反应过来就被拉着走进了一个神秘山洞。</p><p>“等一下！这个山洞看起来就很危险吧！”</p><p>“没事，我们有牧师！”龙骑士说完就扯着他走进了山洞深处。</p><p>最原怀疑地看了一眼春川，她似乎还在因为早上的问题生气，哼了一声后才开口道：“待会你躲远点。”</p><p>不是承诺保护我，而是劝我躲远点？！最原心里不详的预感飙升，但回头也为时已晚，他只好硬着头皮跟在两人身后十步左右的位置。</p><p>“终一那样是不是算挂机划水？他待会可不能进空气墙。”</p><p>“没事，就当他是个尸体…凑人头用的，人数够了副本才满奖励。”</p><p>最原不幸听到了前方两人压低声音的交谈，在发现自己被春川描述成尸体后，他决定再和这两个人多拉开一点距离。百田手里举着的火炬很亮，最原小心翼翼地踩着火光与山洞里阴暗的交界线行走。在差不多前进了两分钟后，前方突然传来了一阵阵动物的尖叫，接着无数只蝙蝠的影子在山洞内壁掠过，扑闪着翅膀围到了火炬周边，袭击了百田和春川二人。</p><p>火焰的光芒急促呼吸着，在山洞内壁不断跳动，与纷乱的蝙蝠剪影作抗争。最原就近躲在一块钟乳石后，大气都不敢出。他很清楚自己现在过去只会帮倒忙，不如原地不动…反正他们有牧师。</p><p>山洞里忽明忽暗了片刻后，蝙蝠群影无力地跌落在地上，火炬的光芒重新占据了上风。等到前方似乎没有了动静后，最原才从藏身处微微探头。百田将腰间的剑收入鞘，回身朝他比了个大拇指：“对付这群小怪完全没问题！终一你就站在那里好好看我的英姿吧！”</p><p>“记得离远一点。”春川将十字架扛在肩上，在火光下依稀可以看到上面有一点血迹。</p><p>最原胡乱点了两下头，然后继续跟着他们向前走去。</p><p> </p><p>一共清理了三批蝙蝠，又杀了两只巨大的蜘蛛，屠龙三人组才走出了这个山洞。在看到外面的夕阳后，最原紧绷的神经一下子放松了下来。他回过头，发现身后就是方才攀爬的山峰，黑黝黝的山洞出口被隐蔽在树木和草垛中，正面则是山脚平坦的大路。</p><p>最原面对夕阳余晖，对自己的经历感慨万千。从这里开始，面前就是一望无际的平原，在连绵的绿色草地里可见零碎的村落，稀疏地散步在地平线附近。</p><p>“真奇怪…路线完全对不上啊。”春川站在最原身边，拿着地图皱眉：“明明是挂机自动寻路…”</p><p>“我就说肯定是有BUG啊，毕竟这只是测试版…真是的，都怪那家伙。”</p><p>最原听不懂的词再次出现了，不过他已经习以为常，就连百田和春川现在似乎也懒得再瞒着他嘀嘀咕咕。三个人很快下进入了平原区域，在月光洒满大地前来到了一片村庄，在村子里简陋的小客栈投宿一晚。</p><p> </p><p>半夜，春川正在房间里擦自己的十字架。她仔细地用手帕一点一点地揩去十字架上的血污，神情专注又认真，头上的天使光环泛着黯淡的金光。</p><p>“…春姬？睡了吗？”</p><p>房间的门被轻轻敲了两下，随后传来一声轻轻的询问。春川敏锐地抬起头，她放下十字架，走到房间门口，打开屋门，看着站在外面的百田解斗：“怎么了？”</p><p>“啊，就是今天杀蜘蛛BOSS的时候，我好像很不走运，触发了一个负面诅咒。”</p><p>要是真像他说的那么随便，怎么还会大半夜的来敲门…春川皱眉，她看着百田躲闪的目光，觉得事情没有那么简单。正在她打算开口询问时，面前的人突然捂住嘴，剧烈地咳嗽起来。</p><p>“你…！”</p><p>春川大惊，她分明看到百田的指缝里溢出大量鲜血。</p><p>“啊…没事，我想这个中毒的DEBUFF应该只会持续几天。”百田看了眼手里的血迹，虚弱地笑了笑。但春川显然不像他那么轻松，她迅速拉着百田进屋：“持续掉血我就奶你一口。”</p><p>百田被不由分说地拉进来，然后被按在床上坐下。他用袖子擦了擦嘴角的血迹，看着春川拿起十字架。她有些生疏地念出一串咒语，接着那十字架上飘出一道微弱的白光，飞进了百田的胸口。</p><p>“怎么样？”春川忧心忡忡地看着百田：“效果好吗？”</p><p>这只是最普通的小治愈术，但春川还是需要使用十字架才能勉强施法。百田朝她挤出一个微笑，可脸色依旧很差。</p><p>“…”春川丧气地在椅子上坐下。她愤怒地抬起手，看样子是想摔开手中的十字架，但胳膊还是缓慢地放了下来。在片刻的沉默后，春川沮丧地碰了碰头上的光环，开口道：“我讨厌这个设定。”</p><p>“…没事的，春姬，马上就结束了。”百田安慰的声音很沙哑：“既然你没办法用净化类法术的话，能不能去帮我补给一点回血丹药？还有食品，脱离战斗就可以食用…”</p><p>“我这就去。”春川从椅子里站起来，脸上阴郁的表情一扫而空。她坚定地迈开步子走出门，在路过最原房间的时候刻意放轻了声音。白色的牧师长袍在身后微微飞起，她很快就来到客栈大堂，询问前台：“药店在哪里？”</p><p>前台的精灵小姐立刻给她指明了一个大概的方向，春川抬脚就走。在她即将跨出大堂门口的时候，隐约听到身后传来一阵自言自语：</p><p>“…大半夜怎么都喜欢往外跑…”</p><p>春川一怔，她突然想到了最原早上问自己的那个奇怪问题。精灵小姐见到客户顿住脚步，自觉失言，但春川已经朝她走过来，一字一句地问：“他去哪了？”</p><p> </p><p>最原是在村子中间的广场上找到那个小恶魔的。他坐在已经干涸了的喷泉雕塑上，托腮看着明亮的月光，身后的黑色长披风有些落寞地垂下。</p><p>最原屏息凝神，走向对方，但很快就被发现了行踪。小恶魔向上掀了掀宽大的帽檐，笑嘻嘻地转过身来：“晚上好，最原酱。”</p><p>“…晚上好。”秉承礼貌交际的基本原则，最原还是跟他打了个招呼。小恶魔看着最原在原地站定的模样，从石雕上跳下来，主动朝他靠近：“你不用害怕啦，这里和野外不同，是安全区，我可不想为了吓唬最原酱而特地开红。”</p><p>字里行间全是无法理解的东西，就像百田和春川说的那些奇怪的话。最原习惯性地忽视小恶魔的生僻词，总之他现在明白自己不会有事。</p><p>于是两个人就在广场上的雕塑边坐了下来。小恶魔抱住双腿，将全身裹在黑色的披风里，挪了挪身子往最原身上靠，一点都不像要威胁他的样子。</p><p>“…那个，你到底是谁？”</p><p>“我啊…”小恶魔的声音在竖起的立领下响起，听着有些闷：“我今天不想说话哦，因为来见最原酱之前不小心中了女巫的咒语，如果说话一口气超过十个字就会没命。”</p><p>“诶？”最原吓了一跳，但转念一想却很违和：“可是你刚刚不已经说了…”</p><p>“对呀！嘻嘻嘻，最原酱是不是很不习惯被骗啊？”</p><p>“什么…被骗？”</p><p>小恶魔掩着嘴笑了起来：“刚才的话当然是骗你的啦！其实到目前为止，我跟最原酱说的没有一句话是真话哦——！”</p><p>“…哈？”</p><p>“骗你的，其实刚刚那句也是假话。”</p><p>“…？？”最原还在消化小恶魔说的逻辑链，对方已经舒舒服服地倚在了自己肩膀上。那顶宽大的军帽也不知道是怎么固定在头上的，就算小恶魔在自己身上顺势一顿乱蹭也不会掉。布料的摩擦声窸窸窣窣地响起，令最原没办法好好思考，他逐渐感觉自己像个人形蹭毛器，不得不抬起被靠得有些发麻的手臂，将小恶魔搂在怀里：“别动了。”</p><p>“…”小恶魔只僵住了一秒钟，就再次活蹦乱跳起来：“我才不要！最原酱明明只是个普通人类罢了，还真敢伸手啊？”</p><p>“可你刚刚也说了不能对我怎样啊。”最原怀疑地打量了一下蜷缩在怀里的小恶魔，这个捉摸不透的家伙明明一副很享受的样子…</p><p>“喂，反正也无聊，给我讲讲你的故事吧！最原酱在这个世界里度过了怎样的十六年呢？”</p><p>跟他聊天好像永远都不会有固定的话题，最原只得叹了口气应答：“怎样的十六年…就是普通人过的很平凡的生活。”</p><p>“但那里是希望山脉耶，被希望山脉庇佑的最原酱竟然这么平凡，真让人无法相信，难不成是在撒谎？”</p><p>“请别这么揣测…我才不会随便就撒谎。”</p><p>“嗯嗯，我也不会随便就撒谎哦，因为我最讨厌说谎了。”</p><p>…跟他聊天久了一定会落下心肌梗塞的病根！</p><p>小恶魔说完便抬头看了一眼最原的反应，发现后者正带着那副熟悉的心绞痛的表情，向他投来复杂又无奈的一瞥：“这句话也是骗人的吧，王马？”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻，当然…欸？”</p><p>意识到自己被叫出名字，小恶魔的笑声戛然而止。最原也愣在了原地，不知道自己刚刚为什么会无比流利地说出那样一句话。</p><p>“王马”。脑子里好像有一些记忆随着这个名字被悄然唤醒，最原慎重地追逐着方才一闪而过的灵感…他觉得自己好像忘记了什么重要的东西。</p><p>小恶魔从被披风包裹的身体里抽出一只手，扶了一下帽檐：“最原酱…想再多想起来一点吗？”</p><p>“想起来？”最原终一不解。他怔怔地看着小恶魔一点点凑近自己的脸，对方的脸颊被夜晚的凉风冻得有些发白，在月光下如同新落下的雪。紫色的眼眸绚烂明亮，倒映着夜月和星空。</p><p>“只要稍微亲一下…最原酱就可以想起来哦？”</p><p>最原的呼吸急促了一点，他觉得自己即将迷失在小恶魔无边的魅力里。轻快的声音带着点挑逗的意味，勾起的嘴角仿佛静待采撷的禁果，让人不由自主地凑过去…</p><p>“轰！！！”</p><p>十字架擦着最原的眼睫毛掠过，稳准狠地砸进了身后的喷泉石雕里。小恶魔痛呼一声，条件反射地揉着并没有被砸到的额头，从最原的怀里跳起来：“啊！小春川——！你怎么可以来打断我和最原酱的甜蜜二人世界！”</p><p>春川黑着脸，收回投掷十字架的手，声音寒冷凌厉：“王马小吉！你离他远点！”</p><p>“诶？什么什么？我一定要听你说的话吗？”王马扶正了被打歪的帽檐，威风凛凛地站在最原身边：“说起来你是个牧师吧？扔十字架的动作却像个输出一样…唉，真让人怀疑能不能好好奶住小百田的命呢。”</p><p>这句话似乎触到了春川的底线，她身边的气场剧烈地波动起来。但就在她发作的前一秒，百田及时赶到了现场，按住了春川的肩，也将她全身的怒气和威压都按了回去。</p><p>“别开红，春姬…不值得。”百田朝她狠狠摇头，眼中是浓重的疲惫。随后他又朝着最原喊道：“终一，你离那个恶魔远一点！”</p><p>最原还沉浸在方才被十字架打断的震惊中，听到百田喊出自己的姓名时才惊觉情况不对：“你们…认识？”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻，你说呢？”王马跳上喷泉的石雕：“今天我就先走了，最原酱~记得不要跟他们说我们幽会的事情噢！”</p><p> </p><p>四.</p><p>第三天上路的时候，三个人都非常沉默。</p><p>春川昨晚本想去追王马，但顾忌到百田的身体状况，还是优先去了药店。最原本来也有很多问题想问，但他也注意到了百田的异样，只得将问题暂时埋在心底。那之后就一夜无话。</p><p>第三天，最原起了个大早，吃了早餐后三人就匆匆出发。据百田所说，走出这片一望无际的平原后就几乎意味着旅程结束，因为龙的巢穴就在平原尽头的峡谷里。</p><p>一路上，最原被凝重的气氛压得有点喘不过气。在中午休息的时候，他清了清嗓子，犹豫不决地先开口道：“王马没有跟我说什么特别的事情…”</p><p>百田有些惊讶地看了他一眼，似乎不太明白为什么最原会突然提起这件事。不过他还是挠了挠头，道：“那家伙很会说谎，他说的话你最好别信。”</p><p>最原苦笑着点点头。以这段对话为开场，他试探着问道：“百田，你和春川是不是认识王马？”</p><p>“…”百田挪开视线了。他的动作让最原的心一沉。</p><p>最原又看向春川，她正在摩挲自己的十字架。似乎是感受到了最原的视线，春川转过头来：“我们认识他，这倒不假。如果你还有什么想问的，就等到明天晚上再说吧。”</p><p>“明天晚上？”最原一时间不明白这其中有什么联系，不过他很快就想到了一个时间点：“满月？”</p><p>春川微不可见地点点头，接着就不再说话。最原只得放弃追问。他坐在草地上，手指无意识地拨弄着脚边的青草。大约一刻钟后，百田吐掉了嘴里叼着的草叶，从背靠着的树桩上起身：“好，我们走吧！”</p><p>“那个…我还有一个问题想问。”</p><p>最原拔掉了指尖玩弄许久的一株青草，警惕地抬起头：“为什么你们屠龙…会选上我？”</p><p>“这个不是一开始就说了吗？因为我们信任你。”</p><p>百田的目光非常坚定，但最原摇了摇头：“应该不止是这样吧？你们找到我的时候很着急，完全就是强行让我跟你们一起走。”</p><p>春川起身，拍了拍长袍上的草屑：“是的，我们很赶时间。我们要在满月结束之前杀掉龙，然后拿到龙鳞。”</p><p>“…在那之前，我想知道，我们三个人，还有王马…我们四个是不是有某种联系？尤其是我和王马…”</p><p>“终一…咳咳咳咳！”</p><p>百田似乎想制止最原继续说下去，但他只叫了一个名字后就剧烈地喘咳起来。鲜艳的粉色血迹猛地溅到了草坪上，黏连在青翠的草叶间，渗入了土壤里。</p><p>春川拿着十字架的手举起又放下，她从储物手环里取出一瓶药水，递给百田。在后者服用那瓶药剂的时候，春川转向最原，她的目光非常疲惫：</p><p>“你不要再提起那个恶魔的名字了，我们都是受害人。”</p><p>“这怎么可以…”最原站起身：“但我什么都不知道！如果你说我是受害人，那就跟我说明白事情的来龙去脉；如果你说不要再跟王马接触，起码要跟我讲明白原因；如果你们说信任我…为什么？我们明明才认识两天吧？”</p><p>见到最原愤然的模样，春川只是沉默地抿紧了唇。百田在服用完药剂之后也叹了口气，他欲言又止了很久，但最后只说出了一句完整的话：</p><p>“等到满月，这一切就会结束了。”</p><p> </p><p>最原终一开始怀疑起了百田解斗和春川魔姬。</p><p>一直喊着要屠龙的龙骑士，就像满口说着“不可以伤害可爱的史莱姆”，但其实职业是残忍地做史莱姆刺身的人，其中的前后矛盾怎么都说不通吧？</p><p>还有阴郁冰冷的神圣天使，要不是她穿着的那件牧师协会长袍，以及确实会使用十字架吟唱…最原真的要怀疑对方是不是个牧师。</p><p>比起那个名叫王马小吉的恶魔，突然出现在自家门口，然后硬把自己带上屠龙冒险之旅的这两个人，不是理所当然的更加可疑吗？</p><p> </p><p>“你想逃走？”</p><p>第三天晚上他们在平原里露宿，最原心里刚暗戳戳地萌生找王马逃跑的念头，就被春川无情地发现并扼杀了。</p><p>好在百田已经进入了帐篷休息，篝火旁边只有春川和最原二人。火焰在冷冰冰的空气里不断地跳动，吐出温暖的热气。</p><p>“…我没有这么想过。”</p><p>春川怀疑地看了眼最原：“真的吗？那我坐在这里陪你聊会天吧。”</p><p>最原暗暗长叹，看来春川要死死盯住自己了。这样一来，他想找王马证实的一些事情就也没办法得到回答。虽然那个小恶魔一直在说谎，但最原竟意外地不觉得陌生，意识和身体好像早就习惯了从大面积的谎言中把掺杂其中的真话找出来。</p><p>他定了定神，将注意力集中回现在的场景。</p><p>“呃…春川是怎么和百田认识的呢？”</p><p>“很早之前就认识。”春川用一根树枝捅着火堆，那篝火里飘出一些小火星：“在他成为名彻大陆的龙骑士之前，我们就已经是非常要好的关系了。”</p><p>她说到这里，似乎顿了一下，才继续道：“目前只是朋友的关系。”</p><p>最原心领神会地点点头：“其实可以看出来你对百田的心意…”</p><p>“嗯？”春川有点诧异地看了他一眼：“我们才认识三天而已，你就能感受到吗？”</p><p>她没有动怒，而是干脆地承认了这一点，让最原有些意外。他本以为自己故作失误说出的话会让神圣天使大发雷霆，然后冷哼着离开这里，这样他就可以去找王马…</p><p>“喂，既然都被你看出来了，那我也问你一个感情方面的问题好了。”春川说着，将手里的树枝扔进燃烧的火焰：“你不会喜欢上了那个恶魔吧？”</p><p>“呃…！”</p><p>“果然。”春川有点头疼地扶额，她头上悬浮的天使光环忽明忽暗：“你不知道吗？恶魔是非常会诱惑人的，那家伙会故作无辜，以此来勾引你，所以绝对别上当。”</p><p>最原仔细地回想了一下，在他对王马一见钟情的时候，那个小恶魔似乎还没开始故作无辜。不过这个话题显然非常尴尬，而且春川并不擅长谈心，因此她随口扯了句“我对感情方面的事情不太了解”后就索性跳过，开始问最原在才囚村的生活如何。</p><p>最原今晚没有看到王马。</p><p> </p><p>五.</p><p>第四天就是满月之夜，三个人在黄昏的时候抵达了平原的尽头。日落前几小时的路程是最为艰难的一段，平原的草丛里隐藏着许多沼泽坑，三人不得不放慢速度，好在还是顺利走出了这片广袤无垠的草原。</p><p>百田的状态依旧很差，光靠嗑药支撑了这么久已经非常了不起。但当最原问春川为什么不用大治愈术时，她只是简单利落地说了句“我不会”。</p><p>“哈哈，没关系，幸好终一你一路上完好无损。”</p><p>这不是该庆幸的事情吧…冒险开始前口口声声说有牧师就没问题，但她只会小治愈术，甚至连净化魔法都不会…最原默默地想着。他看向春川长至脚踝的白色长袍，那上面已经沾染了很多泥水和污迹。</p><p>——真的很令人怀疑。</p><p> </p><p>草原和峡谷的分界线非常明显，最原终一在踩上脚下的黑色湿土时，下意识地感觉连身边的气氛都瞬间变得幽邃起来。峡谷边是两道峭壁，蜿蜒着竖起，指向天空，中间的荒地上寸草不生，潮湿寒冷。在太阳尚未落下时，三个人面前出现了一个巨大的山洞。漆黑的洞口透着一股阴森的气息，让最原禁不住打了个寒颤。</p><p>“这应该就是龙的巢穴了吧？”百田从储物腰带里掏出打火石和火炬，熟练地点燃：“我们走。”</p><p>“咦？等、等一下，你已经受重伤了，那待会战斗…”</p><p>“没关系，我们有春姬。”</p><p>还在指望牧师…这个人是不是未免太自信了一些啊？</p><p>“既然走到这里就别临阵退缩。”春川从最原身边走过，没有半点犹豫地跟上了百田。最原见状也只得跟着走入山洞，小心翼翼地与前面那两个人保持着距离。</p><p>山洞的内壁散发着丝丝寒气，偶尔有冰凉的水珠从洞顶倒垂的钟乳石上滴落。三个人的脚步声在山洞里撞出一圈圈回音，稍微缓解了一点安静得吓人的气氛。</p><p>最原摸着山洞的岩壁前进，他习惯性地四下打量着这里的环境。感受不到洞穴里的风，因此这个山洞应该只有一个出口，不过从潮湿度来看…它又不可能只和外面有一处相连，所以最大的可能是洞穴内部有露天的结构…</p><p>很快这个推测就得到了证实。火炬扩散出的光芒在某个地方与皎洁的月光接壤，百田和春川停下了脚步，最原也跟上了他们。狭窄的通道变得宽阔，石壁环绕着围出一片穹顶，明亮的月光透着穹顶的一块缺口洒进山洞，照在一片竖起的钟乳石上。</p><p>“这里就是终点？”百田的话好像是疑问句，又好像是肯定句。</p><p>山洞里并没有龙，或者说什么都没有，只有冷冰冰的月光和钟乳石讥笑着目瞪口呆的三人。火光懒散地和月光在墙壁上交融，不情不愿地跳动着。</p><p>“…应该是没刷新出来？”</p><p>“到处都是BUG…”</p><p>最原不理那两个人，他打算在这里搜查一下，这个山洞给他一种非常奇怪的感觉。他走近那片月光下的钟乳石，无意间看到地上好像有什么在反光。</p><p>咦？</p><p>最原蹲下身，捡起了地上的东西。那是一片黑色的坚硬鳞甲，足有半个手掌那么大，在月光下如乌鸦羽翼般闪着蓝光。发现这一物品的最原终一不禁一怔，他本能地抬起手捂住了自己的嘴。在原地思索了片刻后，最原起身，看向百田和春川：“我…”</p><p>“我们被耍了。”</p><p>百田打断了最原的话，他的脸色非常难看，手中的东西是刚从山洞角落发现的。那是一个空空如也的玻璃瓶，上面贴着葡萄果汁的包装纸。最原见状疑惑地皱起眉，龙的巢穴里怎么会有葡萄果汁…</p><p>“哈哈哈哈——你们果然被我骗得团团转~”</p><p>头顶传来的一阵清脆笑声打断了他的思考，王马悄无声息地出现在了那片竖起的钟乳石上，稳稳地蹲坐在岩石中间，无情地大笑起来：“这里根本就不是龙的巢穴，而是我的家哦！”</p><p>春川闻言，惊愕地看了看手里的地图。王马似乎察觉到她心中所想，毫不吝啬地吐露实情：“是不是感觉跟主线剧情对不上？因为你们从一开始拿到的地图就是假的，那只是从才囚村通向我家的地图而已~”</p><p>“王马…！！”</p><p>百田狠狠地摔碎了手里的瓶子，破碎的玻璃飞溅，将月光折射得七零八落。王马坐在钟乳石里，明亮的月光从缺口照在他身上，将黑色的军帽和披风镀上一层银光。</p><p>似乎还嫌自己说的不够过分，王马笑着扶了一下帽檐：“小百田，你本来以为今天满月，拿到龙鳞之后就可以游戏结束了对吧？但这里根本没有龙，所以如果拿不到龙鳞，游戏结束的就只有你一个咯…”</p><p>“游戏结束？”最原念了一遍这句话，他看了一眼手中刚刚捡到的东西，那个鳞甲似乎对他有一股神秘的吸引力。</p><p>“啊，顺便再好心告诉你们…”王马站起身，扬了一下身后的斗篷：“跟你们二位玩家不同的是，我和最原酱都是以NPC的形式存在在这个世界里的，因此我们的生命有且仅有一条——哦。”</p><p>小恶魔张开双臂，居高临下看着三人：“所以，你们猜我出现在这里，是为了什么？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“…最终BOSS？”春川有些不确定地开口。</p><p>小恶魔笑吟吟地看着她：“嘻嘻嘻，你很聪明嘛，天使小姐。”</p><p>气氛突然陷入了诡异的沉默，最原大感不妙，百田抢在他前面开口制止：</p><p>“春姬别…！”</p><p>百田的阻止为时晚矣，春川头顶的天使光环轰然破碎。仿佛终于得到了解脱和救赎一般，她猛地扯下身上那件宽大碍事的牧师长袍，不再遮掩身后的一对翅膀。漆黑的双翼自由地舒展开来，在月光下悄然泛着寒光。</p><p>最原被她的这一变化吓到，王马却不那么吃惊，他谨慎地伏下身体：“神圣天使…堕天使？”</p><p>春川冷冷地看了他一眼，接着一掌劈碎了她一直视若珍宝的木制十字架。最原分明看到，她从十字架残破的内核里取出了两把锋利的匕首，银白色的刀刃散发着森寒锐气，最原不得不收回视线，以防双眸被刀光刺伤。</p><p>“如果你就是最终BOSS的话，我就在这里杀了你这个恶魔。”</p><p>此时愤怒又冰冷的话语终于与主人的身份相符，她张开背后凌厉的黑色双翼，瞬息就飞到了王马面前，两人从钟乳石上滚落，在山洞地面上展开了最原始的肉搏战。最原在短暂的半秒钟内完全没看清两人的动作，似乎是春川将王马一脚从钟乳石上踢了下去，又像是王马擒住了她的脚踝…</p><p>这不是普通人类能认真享受的战斗，最原的动态视力只能捕捉到王马和春川打斗的残影。他从站着的位置后退两步，离战斗圈远了一些，确保那两个人爆发出的气场不会伤害到他这个可怜的普通人。</p><p>突然他想到了手里捏着的黑蓝色鳞片，于是如梦初醒地喊起来：“等一下！你们住手！”</p><p>两个人的动作似乎都顿了一下，但还是没有停下来。最原只得扬了扬手里的鳞甲：“我有话跟王马说…！是关于龙和龙鳞的！”</p><p>“砰！”</p><p>王马被硬生生按到了山洞的墙壁上，春川卡着他的脖子，黑色的双翼在半空愤怒地扇动。</p><p>“咕…”王马艰难地吞咽了一下，视线看向最原终一：“…最原酱，要跟我说什么？”</p><p>“…”最原跑过去：“春川，你先放开他。”</p><p>春川犹豫一下后松开了手，王马从墙壁上滑坐下来，但堕天使那两柄匕首随即迅速地一左一右地斜着插在了山洞内壁上，将他的披风立领割开一条口子，逼向脆弱的脖颈。</p><p>“你别想逃跑。”春川留下这句话后，向最原点点头，示意他过来。</p><p>“欸…怎么会逃跑？早知道你是堕天使的话，我从一开始就不会跟你硬碰硬的…啊，最原酱可以帮我扶一下帽子吗？”</p><p>那顶宽大的军帽在激烈的打斗中变得有些脱落，此时正歪歪扭扭地扣在王马头上，遮住了他的小半张脸。最原心道取下来不就好了，于是索性摘下了王马头上的帽子。</p><p>但他却在取下的瞬间却愣住了。军帽从手中滑落，缓慢滚到山洞的一隅。紫色的发尖富有弹性地翘起，但头顶的却不是恶魔的红色小角，而是一对尖长的兽耳。</p><p>“咦？？王马你…不是恶魔？”</p><p>“欸？”紫色的兽耳警觉地竖了起来。</p><p>“那个…”最原趁机打量了一下对方的特征，才有点犹豫地开口：“王马你…难不成其实是狼人吗？”</p><p>那双毛茸茸的耳朵颤动了一下，随即一左一右地撇开，仿佛要去藏在蓬松的头发里。王马恨恨地磨了磨犬齿：“最原酱，我不是说扶一下帽子…！”</p><p>“啊，抱歉！要不我给你重新戴…”</p><p>“够了，最原酱一直都是这么没用的人！尤其是一点都不会说话，这一点真是让人恨之入骨…”王马猛地举起右手，比出一个“八”的手势指向不知所措的最原：“像这样嘭嘭两下，就会击碎别人精心构建的谎话，真不愧是我最讨厌的人——！”</p><p>最讨厌的人…这句是谎言吗？最原尴尬地笑了笑，但和他的反应完全相反，身后的百田和春川好像听到了什么关键线索一样，吃惊地对视一眼。紧接着百田大步走上前，一把拉开最原，拦在他和王马中间，怒视着被匕首逼在墙上的小狼王：</p><p>“喂！所以你就对终一做出那种事情？”</p><p>“你在说什么，莫非是幽会？那明明是我和最原酱两情相悦，你这种不解风情的人才不会懂呢。”</p><p>听到“两情相悦”一词的最原终一惊诧地眨了眨眼。</p><p>“…都什么时候了你还在装傻！我说的当然是进入游戏啊！自作主张给终一戴上还在测试的游戏头盔，那不是你干出来的好事吗！”</p><p>王马愣了愣，随后两只兽耳楚楚可怜地垂下：“其实是因为最原酱吃我的醋，所以才赌气进入游戏的…”</p><p>“别撒谎了。”春川毫不客气地打断了王马：“我和百田进来是为了救你们的，为什么还要阻拦我们完成任务？”</p><p>“…等一下！你们在说什么？”</p><p>最原不得不问出心中的疑问，身为全场唯一一个什么都听不懂的人，他隐隐觉得事态已经超出了自己原本的预期。</p><p>百田回头看了他一眼：“终一，我们原本没打算告诉你的，因为今天就可以完成任务了…”</p><p>“所以那究竟…是什么意思啊？”最原说着，举起了手中的鳞片：“如果你们在找的是龙鳞，要不要试试这个东西？”</p><p>黑色的鳞片在月光下静静地泛蓝，亮得可以倒映出百田惊愕的表情。随即最原看到对方做了个很奇怪的动作：他伸出手，在面前的虚空上划弄了几下。</p><p>“…不行。”百田遗憾地放下手，咳了两声：“这是普通的龙鳞，跟我们要找的东西不一样，我们要找的是完成任务的特殊材料，那个只有杀了BOSS才能爆出来。”</p><p>虽然听不明白，最原还是努力地用自己的知识理解了一下：“…呃，你们说的是…龙的逆鳞吗？”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻，看起来可以触发隐藏剧情咯。”少年狼王没心没肺地笑了起来。</p><p>春川看了王马一眼，她向最原开口问道：“什么是龙的逆鳞？”</p><p>“啊，我是在书上看到的。”面对强大的堕天使，最原非常不适应地连忙应答：“每条龙都有自己的逆鳞，这是它们全身最薄弱的地方，是这条龙唯一的弱点，也是竭尽全力守护的东西。至于这个…”</p><p>说着最原展示了一下手里的黑色片甲：“这应该是龙的普通龙鳞，它们其实不会吝啬将一两片鳞片交给别人，反正这东西就像换衣服一样，有的时候挠一挠就脱落了…”</p><p>百田和春川对视一眼，彼此感受到了一种面面相觑的尴尬。比起名彻大陆的龙骑士和强大的堕天使，在这个世界里生活了十六年的最原终一显然掌握更多这方面的知识。</p><p>春川咬了咬手指：“这么说，必须要杀掉龙才能得到逆…”</p><p>“喂，你在说什么啊，天使小姐？”王马打了个响指，以此吸引注意力：“事到如今我也懒得再说谎了，因为你们两个笨蛋连通关的方法掌握的都不对。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你们不会以为只有一种通关方法吧？一天到晚就想着杀龙，龙听了都要哭。”王马摊了摊手：“主线任务的最后一章要求玩家永久消除龙患，也就是说除了杀龙还有驯服这条路可以走啊。你以为系统为什么会给百田设定龙骑士的职业？”</p><p>“你在说谎吗？”春川反问：“NPC要求的材料是龙鳞，我们总不能不提交任务物品吧？”</p><p>“唉，所以都说了是隐藏剧情，隐——藏——。”</p><p>眼见春川的表情又阴了下来，最原只得帮忙打圆场：“要不你们先试试他说的驯服那条路…”</p><p>“但是这里没有龙…他给我们的地图都是假的。”百田抖了抖手里的地图：“我和春姬都是按照自动寻路导入路线的，结果都被骗了。”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻，我家和龙穴可是两个相反的方向哦，龙应该很感谢我吧。”王马笑了起来，随后又道：“但让我很好奇的是，你们一开始为什么不和最原酱说清楚呢？那样就简单得多了。”</p><p>“因为任务时限就是到满月为止。”百田复杂地看了最原一眼：“等到出去之后…在里面没有告诉终一的必要。”</p><p>“什么？正因为满月就要结束了，所以才有必要赶紧跟最原酱说明吧？”</p><p>两柄寒光凛冽的匕首就像十字架那样交叉在一起，插在山洞的内壁上，仅留一点小小的空隙供王马细嫩的脖子活动。但他依旧气定神闲，就像知道这里没有人会真的下手杀死他一样。</p><p>山洞里一时没有人说话，只有百田沉默地拧开回复HP的药剂，一口灌了下去。他擦了擦嘴，像是自言自语，又像是埋怨：</p><p>“你还真是个恶魔…”</p><p>“不是恶魔，是狼人哦。”王马邪气地笑起来，明亮的紫色双眸瞟向最原：“不过啊，都到了这个地步，即使有些事情不用说，最原酱应该也能够推理出来吧？”</p><p>最原终一抬起头，无言地看着穹顶缺口的月光。他摩挲着手中光洁的龙鳞，不自觉地微微抿唇。金瞳再次转向百田和春川时，已经充满了警惕的神色：</p><p>“我的这个世界，对你们来说，只是个虚构的游戏吗？”</p><p> </p><p>六.</p><p>“龙有逆鳞，狼有暗刺，触之必怒，窥之必死。”</p><p>希望峰学院的布告栏面前此时聚集了很多人，最原终一念了一遍宣传海报上的标语，看向正搂着自己胳膊的王马小吉：“为什么带我来看这个…”</p><p>“因为很有趣啊！这可是世界上第一部全景虚拟，五感体验的游戏，最原酱就算是石头人也应该会感到心动吧？”</p><p>最原感到有点头疼。海报上画着城堡和冒险者，背景是巨龙的身影，看样子应该是杀掉恶龙拯救公主，或者类似的游戏剧情…他对这方面没什么兴趣。</p><p>但其他聚集在这里的围观者显然不这么想，最原身边的七海千秋在看到那游戏标签里确实没有“恋爱”二字后，畅快地踮起脚跟：“嗯…能快点公测就好了。内测的剧情还是有点短。”</p><p>“欸？七海前辈莫非是被请去测试游戏了吗？”</p><p>面对王马的提问，七海偏了偏头：“我也不算是内测玩家，最多是帮忙看看剧情，然后修改一下游戏难度。啊…因为《龙鳞》需要玩家戴上游戏头盔，通过读取脑电波的方式，来达到身临其境的真实感…现在的设备还没有调整好，所以我们是不敢贸然进入游戏的。”</p><p>“噢——这样啊。那就没办法了，我和最原酱都非常想玩的…”</p><p>“咦？其实我不…”</p><p>“那样的话，你们可以去找不二咲申请内测名额啊。”七海竖起两根手指：“现在已经完成的头盔刚好就有两个，虽然是测试版，但入间和左右田已经在赶工设备，我想很快就可以进入正式内测。如果有人愿意冒着风险，在内测之前就试试游戏的话，那对每个玩家来说都再好不过了。”</p><p> </p><p>《龙鳞》是一款由希望峰内几个“超高校级”联合制作的游戏，每个人在进入游戏后会被系统选定种族或职业，接着在全息的虚拟世界中体验不一样的人生。制作者们联合打造了一个充满魅力的希望的世界，而玩家只需要带上游戏头盔后就可以链接进入。针对这一点，入间等人设计了脑电波链接游戏的方式，因此在设备还未完全确认能够正常运行的情况下，没有人敢保证进入到那个虚拟世界后不会遇到危险。</p><p>听到王马竟然主动请缨，不二咲显得十分惊讶。他给王马解释了一遍设备的运行原理，然后再三强调目前还没有人戴上过头盔，实际测验过游戏。加之并没有预设监控等看护玩家脑电波的程序，如果两人在里面遇到不对劲的情况，一定要主动退出。</p><p>“你们在进入游戏前，可以先试试被系统选定的种族或者职业。如果觉得不满意的话，不用进入游戏也没关系…”</p><p>“喔——戴上这个头盔就可以了吗？”</p><p>在不二咲的指点下，王马兴高采烈地戴上了那个造型新颖的头盔，随后躺在了靠椅里。完全像个来凑数的最原终一捧着手中的头盔站在原地，手里的机械连着好几条长长的线，冰凉沉重的触感让他非常不想尝试。</p><p>片刻后，王马摘掉了头盔。不二咲走到工作台边，看了一下上面的数据：“种族是狼人，职业的话…咦，似乎一进入游戏就是狼王。”</p><p>“在游戏里也会被设定为‘超高校级的首脑’吗…？好像怪没意思的…”</p><p>听见这句话的最原不禁眼前一亮：“那没意思的话我们就回去…”</p><p>“噗…哈哈哈哈，上当了吧最原酱！”王马看着最原放回头盔的动作进行到一半又凝固下来，不由得发出一阵嘲笑：“怎么可能会不感兴趣，我可会成为第一个进入那个世界的人喔？所以，你现在赶紧跟着我进入游戏——”</p><p>“啊？等一下…”</p><p>最原来不及制止，他看到王马再次利索地戴上了手里的头盔，随后整个人就在柔软的躺椅里安静了下来。工作台前的不二咲急忙看了一眼连接线路的拉杆，那里的扶手正抵在ON档位上。</p><p>“…”最原感到头疼，他只好匆匆在王马身边的躺椅里躺好，然后手忙脚乱地摸着头盔侧面的开关。</p><p>“最原君，你等等…请先不要乱按！”</p><p>不二咲的警示已经迟了，最原刚刚并未倾听说明，现在已经被迫上手进入了游戏。尽管希望渺茫，不二咲还是怀着一丝希冀，愿这位“超高校级的侦探”没有按到不该按的键…</p><p>就在程序员紧张兮兮地上前查看时，最原舱位边的王马突然一把掀下了自己的头盔，从椅子里弹坐起来。不二咲被吓了一跳，差点向后跌到地上。</p><p>“骗你们的啦，我可不会冒冒失失地进入游戏。”王马将那个头盔像抛接球一样扔上去又接住：“毕竟这个还在测试期间，而且前辈你刚刚也说了，设备很复杂…”</p><p>“别说了！！”王马的话被不二咲愤怒地打断，文弱的少年狠狠瞪了他一眼，像快要哭出来一样：“你…你怎么是骗人的？最原君已经进入游戏了啊！”</p><p>“…？”王马愣了一下，看向身边躺着的最原，表情稍微扭曲了一瞬：“…最原酱，你之前不还是疑心很重…前辈，他有技术错误吗？”</p><p>不二咲擦了一下眼角，在王马变得严肃起来的眼神中前去查看最原舱位边的面板。仔细端详了片刻后，程序员的脸色很快就变得煞白：“…王马君，请你帮我…叫一下入间美兔同学…”</p><p> </p><p>“哈啊——？？？那个童贞死变态竟然进了本小姐安排的NPC线？？”</p><p>入间在最原的舱位前来回走了两圈，凑近去看了看里面沉浸在游戏世界里的人。她有点烦躁地呸了一声，转头看向王马：“小混账，你说谎也要有个限度吧？你骗他进游戏的？”</p><p>王马只是嘻嘻笑了两声：“让我回答这种问题，你配吗？”</p><p>“…”入间弱弱地翻了个白眼：“…臭小子，你听好了，他现在不小心进入了我们设置的NPC线。这条线是本小姐亲手做的，为了方便那些不想在主线剧情里打打杀杀的玩家设置的和平线路…”</p><p>王马点了点头，他身边的不二咲还在抽噎：“…但是…我还没有设定完程序…如果现在以NPC的身份直接登入游戏，那么…他会看不到个人面板…”</p><p>“什么？？”入间吃了一惊，她朝着不二咲尖刻地嘲讽：“个人面板你都没有设定好吗？！最关键的进入和退出游戏的按键都没有，他也不会记得自己的身份咯？啊啊啊…真是的…”</p><p>当七海千秋赶到现场时，只看到入间在工作台前不断地踱步，嘴里骂骂咧咧地说着脏话。不二咲手足无措地在她身边，站也不是走也不是。</p><p>“最原出事了吗？”七海一眼就看到了在舱位里沉睡的最原。她迷茫地眨了眨眼，不过很快就将面前的事情串到了一起。入间回过头来，朝她解释了一下事情的大概，虽然中间穿插着很多不堪入耳的脏字，七海还是认真听完了她说的话。</p><p>“那么，王马在哪里？我认为如果这是他做出来的事情，就应该让他负责。”</p><p>“这里哦。”王马从最原的舱位后探出头，摇晃了两下手里的一本册子：“剧情是七海前辈写的吗？我看了两行就入迷了呢，真不愧是超高校级的…”</p><p>七海一惊，她快步走过去，一把将自己的剧本从王马手里夺下：“你怎么可以提前看剧情！这样就没有意思了！”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻，最关键的地方还没有翻到呢。还有前辈设置的隐藏剧情，我可是完全没看到喔…”</p><p>游戏玩家露出了罕见的愠色，她快速翻了两下自己写的主线剧本，又心疼又生气。王马在一边笑嘻嘻地劝她：“这都是为了救最原酱嘛，何况我真的没有看多少哦。是真的！”</p><p>对方的态度转变得过于迅速，七海怀疑地看了一眼王马，但看不出来对方是不是在说谎。她只好叹了口气，戴上黑色的猫咪帽子，转身将剧本搂在自己怀里：“…总之，既然是你闯的祸，你就应该负起责任。不二咲会为你和最原的游戏世界单独创立一个副本，在做完十六章主线剧情后，游戏世界就会结束，最原也会想起自己的身份，就…”</p><p>“那个啊。”</p><p>王马举起手，样子显得非常乖巧：“其实我也想作为NPC进入游戏。”</p><p> </p><p>“终一怎么了！”</p><p>百田解斗大吼着冲进门，他身后是眉头紧蹙的春川魔姬。就在这扇门被打开的上一个瞬间，入间美兔刚刚一把将报告甩在设备的工作台上，咆哮道：“谁让幸运来的？！不许进游戏！你抽到的这个种族职业根本就是破坏游戏平衡…”</p><p>“啊，咦？对、对不起…”苗木诚摘下头盔后接受了一顿劈头盖脸的臭骂，急忙将头盔交给身边的雾切：“…看来我似乎不太合适帮忙…”</p><p>“没关系。”雾切从他手中接过头盔，看向闯进门的两人：“好像又来了新的志愿者，他们是最原的朋友吧？说不定这两个人更合适。”</p><p>“发生了什么事情？我听七海学姐说…”</p><p>百田一边打量着室内奇怪的大型设备，一边走到几人面前。春川一眼就看到了工作台不远处的两条柔软的躺椅，透过外面半透明的玻璃罩，可以看到里面正睡着两个人。</p><p>“啊啊，还得再解释一遍，真烦人…”入间挠了挠头发：“本小姐就大发慈悲地告诉你们，最原被王马骗着戴上了游戏头盔，被迫进入了游戏世界，结果王马那家伙也跟着进了游戏…”</p><p>雾切打断了她：“你这样说没人能理解。简单来讲，最原和王马使用虚拟头盔进入了游戏世界，不过他们两个人都没办法主动退出，因此需要两个玩家进入游戏，做完主线剧情，这样才能把所有人从游戏世界里解救出来。”</p><p>百田似懂非懂地点了点头：“喔，喔…所以，七海学姐刚刚是…”</p><p>“毕竟《龙鳞》还在内测，我们不能让更多人知道这件事情。所以只找了一些信得过的人来进行测试，希望能够从中选出合适的人选。”雾切说完，指了一下苗木：“他也是被挑来的人之一，但是系统给他决定的种族和职业太强，可能会有更多问题，所以只能作罢。”</p><p>苗木尴尬地笑了笑，他身边的入间不悦地撇嘴：“就为了救这两个家伙，本小姐还和那个粉毛机械师拼命赶工制作了两个头盔出来…再多就没了！！我可不知道这段时间对于游戏里的那俩家伙来说是多少年…”</p><p>“我有一个问题。”春川走过来：“虽然最原是被骗进游戏的，但他自己做完主线后，不是也能够结束游戏吗？王马也是，只要他们两个在游戏里做主线，就不需要我们去救吧？”</p><p>“…”不二咲叹了口气，他的眼圈还有些残红：“…他们两个都是以NPC的形象出现在游戏当中的。最原君不知道使用说明，加之被欺骗；王马君他则趁我们不注意，自己戴上了头盔…”</p><p>“所以，他们两个人都没办法完成主线啊…”百田恍然大悟。他看向雾切手中的头盔：“刚刚苗木学长是用这个查看种族和职业的吧？我也想试一下。春姬，如果你不方便…”</p><p>“我会试试看。”春川打断了他的话：“剩余的头盔不是有两个吗？如果我不保护百田的话，他可能会在游戏里死得非常凄惨。”</p><p>“…还真是过分的形容…”百田苦笑着戴上头盔，片刻后，入间拿到了他的报告。春川也走上前，将头盔戴上，静静等待着检测。</p><p>“唔…我来看看。”入间敲着显示器屏幕，等待着打印：“…种族是堕天使。咦？堕天使？竟然有这种种族，我还以为天使都会是治疗系的…不过不错，攻击力可以说是顶尖水平啦。虽然职业系统并没有设定，不过这种东西可以进游戏再选择，自由度高才是游戏的乐趣。”</p><p>“堕天使…”春川摘下头盔，她念了一遍自己的身份，正要微微皱眉，百田突然在她身后重重地拍了一下：“这不是不错吗，春姬！你就在前面乱杀，必要的时候就躲到我的身后…龙骑士的防御力听起来还挺过硬的。”</p><p>不二咲小声地提醒他：“嗯…还是，稍微注意一点吧…游戏里的疼痛和现实的疼痛可是体感相同的。”</p><p>春川闻言怔了怔，她微微捏紧手中的头盔：“我们什么时候进入游戏？”</p><p> </p><p>七.</p><p>清冷的山洞，传说中的堕天使，莫名其妙的屠龙之旅…尽管没有人给他任何提示，最原终一还是理智地推测出了事件的真相。</p><p>被识破的恶魔，惨白的月光，全部都只是一场游戏。</p><p>这样一想，之前百田和春川一路上说的那些听不懂的话也不再奇怪。最原谨慎地后退两步，和三个人拉开了一些距离。</p><p>“…终一。”百田伸出手，似乎想挽留他，但他只念出了一个名字就剧烈地咳嗽起来。粉色的血迹落到铠甲和地上，显得苍凉凄美。春川做了个似乎想拿起十字架的动作，然而治疗的圣器早就变成了两把用于杀戮的匕首，此时正交叉着抵在王马的喉咙前。</p><p>“为什么要骗他？”春川愤愤地看向王马：“你们的感情明明一直都那么稳定…而且这种东西如果使用不慎，可是会伤到大脑的！”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻，从你们掌握的情报来看，似乎也没搞清楚是怎么回事嘛。”王马遗憾地耸了耸肩：“小春川，听起来你好像非常羡慕啊？”</p><p>这句话触怒了春川，她身后的黑色双翼蓦地展开，滔天的杀意瞬间迸发：“你还在这里说什么话？如果我们不在任务时限内提交物品，主线任务就算失败，我们四个人全都要被困在这个游戏里！”</p><p>“那不是很好吗？这样我就可以和最原酱幸福快乐地生活在一起啦~”</p><p>最原重重地清了一下嗓子，耳根微不可见地红了起来：“…骗人的吧。”</p><p>王马笑了笑：“先不说我的谎言，倒是最原酱，你打算为了几个萍水相逢的人，放弃这个生活了十六年的世界吗？”</p><p>最原愣了一下，他指了指自己，不明白为什么王马会突然将问题的决定权交给自己这个普通人。</p><p>“别听他胡说！终一，我们拿到龙鳞后，你也会和我们一起出来…”</p><p>“最原酱，你知道外面是什么情况吗？或者说…你舍得放弃这里，听信三个满嘴谎言的人吗？”王马扭过头，严肃地看着百田和春川：“你们从见到最原酱的那天就没打算跟他说明实情，只是想让他在最后提交任务物品的时候跟你们站在一起而已。这道保险栓还真是老套又靠谱，多亏了你们的想法我才能找到他呢。”</p><p>“…你这个恶魔…”</p><p>“哈哈，不是恶魔，是狼人。遇到你们之后我一直在费尽心思地说谎呢。”</p><p>…这句话也可能是谎言…最原将手抵在下颌的位置，慎重地思考起来。他仔细地回忆着和王马见面的那两个晚上，里面一定有能够加以利用的，真实的线索…</p><p>见到最原沉默推理的模样，王马抬起头，看了一眼山洞缺口外的月光。他轻快地笑起来：“——没错，我就是最终BOSS。如果你们杀掉我，就可以获得龙的逆鳞，然后游戏结束。”</p><p>“是说谎…吗？”</p><p>春川喃喃自语一句，她回头看了一眼百田。龙骑士的身体已经非常虚弱，在这里是得不到治疗的，如果直接脱出游戏的话，就可以…</p><p>“——但是，还有另一种方法。”王马傲气地张开双臂，像谈判那样自然又大方地面向最原：“这个只有你可以选择，最原酱。”</p><p>“…什么？”脑内正在编织的逻辑被打断，最原分出一缕思绪，去回应王马的问题。</p><p>“简单普通，原始方法：杀掉龙，取龙的逆鳞。”</p><p>少年狼王定定地看着这位普通人类，紫眸非常平静。最原愣了一下，他面对王马没有波澜的视线，突然意识到了什么。</p><p>“这哪有龙…”百田的声音虚弱而遥远。</p><p>“最原酱，这两条路线究竟怎么走，只能由你来决定。”王马意味深长地笑了：“杀掉我，还是杀掉龙？”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>在那个村落投宿的夜晚，广场干涸的喷泉雕塑旁边，两人在微凉的夜风里依偎而坐。</p><p>紫发紫眸的少年扶正宽大的帽檐，撑着他的肩膀凑过来：“最原酱…想再多想起来一点吗？”</p><p>“想起来？”</p><p>“只要稍微亲一下…最原酱就可以想起来哦？”</p><p>…………</p><p> </p><p>最原终一看向手中的鳞片，龙鳞的触感冰凉光滑，它曾经来源于如此高贵的物种，见证过自山峰融化流淌汇入大海的雪水，被呼啸的海浪和飓风打磨得坚韧明亮，在晨曦中的教堂上聆听圣女婉转悠扬的歌声，如今落在这里，安静沉稳地任他拿起来。</p><p>鳞片的触感非常熟悉，熟悉得仿佛要将最原拉入柔软的天鹅绒羽，然后在温暖的腹地永远长眠，就在达到极致的安全感中一睡不醒。最原不自觉地摩挲起那片龙鳞，这个动作持续了半分钟后，他淡淡地笑了起来。那并不是病态的或者无力的笑容，而是在发现事件真相后情不自禁流露出的了然表情。</p><p>“王马。”</p><p>最原干脆地撇开那片神秘的龙鳞，他走向被匕首逼在山洞内壁的少年狼王，金眸中跳动着温柔的光芒。见到最原的神态后，王马头上的兽耳一只竖起一只歪开，他此时也笑了起来。</p><p>“最原酱，要选哪种呢？”</p><p>两把闪烁寒光的匕首呈十字交叉，上面的锐气似乎可以直接对脆弱的脖颈造成伤害，威慑着将王马头部的可活动的范围定在了那个狭小的空间里。</p><p>“只有两个选项也是骗我的吧，王马？”</p><p>“哼，只不过是个普通人类…”</p><p>最原完全不介意匕首凛冽的光，他弯下腰，手臂横屈在冰冷的山洞内壁上，将毫无防护的脖颈贴进刀刃交叉的一处。那双灵动的紫眸在眼前被放大到极致，清澈的眼瞳里满溢着他的倒影，随后又缓缓弯起。</p><p>“…还真敢啊？”</p><p>面对挑衅般的戏谑发言，最原只是低下头，吻住了对方。小恶魔似乎满意地轻哼了一声，随即就抓住了最原的领口，狠狠向自己这边扯来。匕首与普通人类稚嫩的咽喉相撞，在贴合处流下妖娆的血迹，离奇妖娆的鲜艳粉色悄无声响地滴落到地面上。疼痛反倒使吻变得更加激烈，王马抓紧了最原的衣领，舌尖不顾一切地顶开对方的牙关，纠缠上他的舌头。</p><p>“呼？”</p><p>最原平静地看着他，并没有反抗。他任由鱼肉的表现让王马感到称心，面前近在咫尺的紫色双瞳里满是如愿以偿的笑意。灵巧的舌尖很快搜查到口腔里某个奇怪的地方，王马摩擦了两下那个部位，然后用力一挑。</p><p>“…！”</p><p>“普通人类”有点吃痛地闭上了眼，但在下个瞬间就猛地睁开，一对狞亮的金瞳霎时竖起。</p><p> </p><p>每条龙都有自己的逆鳞，这是它们全身最薄弱的地方，是这条龙唯一的弱点，也是竭尽全力守护的东西。如果龙被人驯服，它就会甘愿将自己的逆鳞展现给驯服自己的人，由对方将自己的逆鳞扳正，这对龙来说便是签订契约的仪式。至此，龙会一生忠诚地追随那位驯服者，而此时它也会获得极致的力量。</p><p> </p><p>最原终一的周身开始涌动起巨大的气旋，震荡开的气浪忍不住让百田和春川都后退了几步。他的头顶生出一对弯曲的角，背后有两对翅膀撑开了衣服的布料，在山洞里自由地展开。月光照在黑色的鳞甲上，那上面就像乌鸦的羽翼一样闪着蓝光。</p><p>王马抓着他的领子，向后一扯：“明明到这里就够了，变态最原酱还打算亲我多久？”</p><p>“…抱歉。”</p><p>最原的声音似乎自带空灵的回响，他的脸颊上逐渐生出的细小的鳞片纹路，那细密坚硬的鳞甲一直延伸到还在滴血的脖颈处，很快就将伤口覆盖愈合。澄澈的金色竖瞳有些不太适应地眨了眨，里面浮现出一股豁然的神色。他身后的龙翼不由自主地扇动了两下，身体歪歪斜斜地飞了起来。</p><p>“什么嘛！竟然只知道自己先飞起来，都不会给我把匕首弄开！”</p><p>“啊，抱歉！”最原急忙收回翅膀，差点从半空中摔下来。他走到王马身前，伸手握住那两柄匕首的交合处。</p><p>“这是…”</p><p>春川惊愕地看到，大片黑色的龙鳞在最原的肘部形成狰狞的外鞘，一直延伸到握住匕首的那只手，将原本应该是人类的手变为了一只黑色的龙爪。紧接着，他毫不费力地拔出了死死插在山洞内壁的两把利刃。</p><p>“呼——这才对嘛。”</p><p>王马头上紫色的兽耳满意地竖起，他摸了摸那只还没有收回龙化形态的爪子：“怪不得第十六章这么难，要是真的跟你打起来，那就没办法了…好！那么，最原酱，你以后就乖乖跟着我吧。”</p><p>黑龙苦笑了一下：“嗯。”</p><p>就在这时，百田和春川身前突然弹起两块半透明的面板。有一个毫无感情的电子音在两位玩家的脑海里响起：</p><p>【叮——主线剧情：平定龙患，任务完成。即将脱离世界。】</p><p> </p><p>八.</p><p>“…最…君…”</p><p>“动了……”</p><p>“哈——最原酱？睁眼看看我，不然我要把你揍醒咯…”</p><p>最原终一猛地醒了过来，他第一眼就看见了王马小吉无比接近的脸。</p><p>“哇啊！王马…”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻，看来果然知道我是骗你的。”王马擦了擦自己的下唇：“其实是要吻醒哦？最原酱现在还有机会昏迷过去…”</p><p>“诶？我…”</p><p>大脑还有些迷糊，最原变得十分慌乱。这时入间走上前，不耐烦地用手中卷起的报告敲了敲舱位的边缘：“好了，没人想看你们两个家伙腻腻乎乎的，要做爱就给我晚上回去做！现在赶紧给我起来，分享你在游戏里的心得，程序还得赶快改…”</p><p>王马切了一声，不情愿地让开。最原坐起身，揉着还有些疼痛的头。他看到身边围着一群人，有不二咲、七海、雾切、百田、春川…每个人的表情都像终于松了口气一样，疲惫又关怀地看着他。</p><p>“…那个，抱歉，让大家担心了。”</p><p>最原从舱位里站起来，他的重心还有些不太稳，百田及时上去扶住他：“没事吧？”</p><p>“…嗯，嗯。对了，你的毒…”</p><p>“哈哈哈，你还在考虑那种事情吗？这种事情出了游戏不就好了！”</p><p>最原尴尬地笑了笑，他觉得自己有点精神错乱。当他被扶到工作台边等候时，七海凑到他身边，小声地问道：“你觉得剧情怎么样？我是说关于龙的逆鳞隐藏线，那是我设定的。”</p><p>“非常精彩。”最原忙不迭地夸奖：“但由于我们被王马骗到他自己的山洞里，我并没经历路上的一系列剧情…但在结尾，连我意识到自己的真实身份后也吃了一惊。”</p><p>“那就好。”七海满意地直起身，她愉快地拉着粉色的书包带：“因为你和王马都是NPC，在那个世界的生命只有一条，我还紧张了好久如果用没测试的设备会怎么样。”</p><p>最原沉吟了一下：“前辈，你设定了三条线吧？如果我当时选择了杀死王马，或者选择杀掉龙…也就是自杀，故事会变成什么样的呢？”</p><p>“这个的话…”七海偏了偏头：“如果你听信王马说自己是最终BOSS的话，就算把他杀掉了也没有奖励，所以王马会死掉，而你们三个则会被困在游戏世界。啊，顺便的话…因为百田中了毒，所以他也命不久矣。”</p><p>最原诧异地咦了一声，但七海还在继续说下去：“如果你选择了杀掉龙…这我就说不太准了，反正你会被杀死，我想应该是会被王马杀死吧，他可是提前偷看了剧本的人。哼。”</p><p>“但…”</p><p>最原还想问下去，身后却伸过来一双手，盖住了他的眼睛。王马清脆的声音响起：“如果你当时真的那么选了，我就会直接杀掉最原酱，然后自杀喔。这样就能赶在小百田和小春川出来之前，永远陪你留在那里啦。”</p><p>“咦？？这是…”</p><p>“这可不是谎言。”王马捏了捏最原的眉毛：“看在你刚出来，脑子还不清醒的份上，我就勉为其难地说真话给你听吧。我可是提前看了整本剧本，要不然怎么快速找到你…”</p><p>“…等一下！！可我们当时刚见面的时候，你明明用的是嗅觉才…”</p><p>“那种事情其实…”王马短暂地停顿了一下，随即不悦地拉长了声音：“…是我说谎了好吧——！初次见面确实没有认出来，隐藏剧情也只是看了个大概…不过看到关键信息就可以了！我又不是在那里活了十六年，上哪知道驯服龙的方法…”</p><p>最原不得不让他停下蹂躏自己脸颊的动作。王马弹了一下他的呆毛，这才偃旗息鼓。</p><p>“…我还有一个问题，”最原将他拉到自己的腿上，非常认真地问：“你为什么在当时会选择NPC线？”</p><p>王马快速转移了一下视线：“因为有趣。”</p><p>“…请说实话。”</p><p>“竟然让我说实话！这么强人所难的要求，最原酱应该先反思一下自己够不够格才行！”王马抱怨了两句，转头看了下七海并不在身边，这才道：“当时都看过了主线剧情，觉得已知的东西都没意思了，所以就想着做NPC试试…更何况主线到最后，其实只有杀掉龙或者驯服两条路可以走。我变成NPC，也是给最原酱增加一点游戏难度嘛。”</p><p>最原无奈地笑了一下。他更觉得是王马如果到最后遇到了只能杀掉自己的情况，他会干脆放弃任务，然后两个人一起永远留在游戏世界。不过小恶魔死不认账，最原也只好把这当成一种猜测的可能性。</p><p>“…那个游戏，真的太无聊了，我不会再玩第二次了。”</p><p>是谎言吗…最原在心底默默地想。就在他刚冒出这个念头的时候，王马突然话锋一转：“——不过如果最原酱愿意陪我的话，我就有兴趣继续下去啦。毕竟你之前选择的是NPC线，系统都没给你分配种族和职业…怎么样？要不要待会再重新试试？”</p><p>看着王马兴奋的表情，最原深吸了一口气，然后颔首：“好。”</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>再来解释一点细节：</p><p>①故事的结局正常来说只有两种，杀掉龙或者驯服龙，然而王马强行加上了第三个选项：杀掉伪装成最终BOSS的自己。<br/>选杀龙：最原终一被唯一知道他身份的王马杀掉，取逆鳞，百田、春川任务完成，王马在脱离世界前自杀。<br/>选杀掉伪装成最终BOSS的王马：王马小吉被春川魔姬杀掉，但因为他是骗人的，所以得不到任务物品，剩下的三个人被困在游戏世界。<br/>选驯服龙（隐藏线）：最原终一需要意识到自己的身份，他要知道自己的逆鳞在哪里，然后让别人来碰。（其实不接吻也可以啦）<br/>所以当时如果触发不了隐藏，王马怎么都得死。</p><p>②春川魔姬被选定的种族是堕天使，但为了学习天使族的治疗术，于是伪装成神圣天使，还参加了牧师考核，但因为不是这块料，所以只会小回复术。况且堕天使是没办法使用净化法术的。她穿着宽大的牧师长袍，也是为了遮挡身后的翅膀。<br/>（灵感来源：“超高校级的刺客”在v3初期伪装成“超高校级的保姆”，后来被王马揭穿。）</p><p>③王马小吉一直戴着帽子和披风，也是为了遮挡兽耳和狼的大尾巴。</p><p>④“对冬天早上的湖畔有什么看法”这个问题的来源：春川最喜欢的东西是早上的湖畔，最讨厌的东西是冬天的湖畔。</p><p>⑤苗木诚抽到的职业是希望之神，相当于那个世界的上帝，所以非常破坏游戏平衡。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>